Hela (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Summary Hela Odinsdottir was the Asgardian Goddess of Death and former Executioner of Asgard. Imprisoned in Hel for millennia by her father Odin, Hela was released from her prison in the wake of his death and went to restore her power over Asgard, while simultaneously engaging in a series of encounters with her younger brothers Thor and Loki. Gaining her power from Asgard, Hela planned to rule Asgard and create an Asgardian Empire. When all the people of Asgard refused to bow to her, Hela set about massacring Odin's armies and enslaving the people, while recruiting Skurge to be her own Executioner in the process. Eventually however, Thor returned with the newly formed Revengers and then reengaged Hela, which had then resulted in Loki unleashing Surtur, who then destroyed Asgard by finally causing Ragnarök and killed Hela as a result. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely higher Name: ''' Hela Odinsdottir '''Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Female Age: Over 5000 years old chronologically, possibly around 2695 years old biologically at the time of her death (Did not age when being imprisoned by Odin) Classification: Asgardian, Goddess of Death, Daughter of Odin, Sister of Thor, Chief of the Legion of Asgard, Executioner of Asgard, Princess of Asgard, Queen of Asgard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Longevity (Being an Asgardian, can live for around 5000 years), Portal Creation, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low. Instantly healed after being stabbed by an Einherjar's sword, Gungnir and Dragonfang), Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts (Even superior to Valkyrie and Thor), Master Acrobat, Statistics Amplification (Her power increased and she grew younger as she stayed in Asgard), Necromancy (With the Eternal Flame), Earth Manipulation (Can manipulate Asgard's ground and generate large spiked structures), Limited Telekinesis (Can manipulate her weapons to an extent), Weapon Creation and Limited Matter Creation (Able to manifest an extremely high number of incredibly sharp and durable weapons known as Necroswords from her body. Can also materialize her helmet, her clothes and create shields), Levitation, Danmaku, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Almost unaffected by Thor's lightning) and Heat Manipulation (Survived falling in a fissure created by Surtur, unharmed by holding the Eternal Flame in her hand), Extreme Pain Tolerance Attack Potency: At least City level (Easily crushed Mjolnir with one hand, Mjolnir being durable enough to destroy Sokovia, when severely weakened, and continuously grew in power throughout the movie as she remained in Asgard. Destroyed the floor of Asgard's palace, the floor being durable enough to withstand Gungnir taps powerful enough to shake the entire Asgard. Effortlessly cleaved through Thor's flesh and armor. Knocked out Awakened Thor twice, and badly injured him and Valkyrie. Slammed Thor through Bifrost's shards when weakened, breaking them. Cut through Skurge's armor which was made of Uru. Fought with Odin in his prime, who could not stop her and resorted to imprison her with his magic instead), likely higher (Was almost comparable to peak Odin at her prime. Was termed by Odin to have "limitless" power, and was even afraid of her. Drew blood from Surtur when he had just obtained the Eternal Flame. Termed the Casket of Ancient Winters as "weak", which can freeze horizon-spanning landscapes near instantly) Speed: Subsonic movement speed (Ran at speeds comparable to Awakened Thor. Quickly ran a large distance on the Bifrost Bridge. Can jump huge distances) with Massively Hypersonic combat, reaction and attack speed (Far superior to base Thor. Blocked Thor's lightning. Effortlessly caught a knife thrown by Loki, and threw it back at him much faster. Reacted to fire from Asgardian airships. Reacted to Thor's cloud to ground lightning. Easily dodged lightning channelled by Thor's swords. Reacted to Mjolnir being thrown at her with ease. Swiftly leapt into the light of the Bifrost. Shot her sword before Thor charged himself with lightning) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Held Mjolnir in air and prevented it from returning to Thor when severely weakened, where Thor can shake a mountain by just dropping Mjolnir on it. Put Thor in a chokehold with one hand which he couldn't free even using both hands, also when she was weakened. Casually crushed an armored Asgardian soldier's head with one hand) Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely higher (Made Awakened Thor bleed with punches) Durability: At least City level (Easily caught Mjolnir with one hand while weakened. Endured attacks from awakened Thor. Withstood Thor's most prolonged lightning attack. Shrugged off bullets from Asgardian airships. Easily blocked a full powered hit from Thor using Gungnir, even though he was capable of shaking the entire Asgard by just tapping it on the floor. Withstood a full force lightning attack from Awakened Thor that even destroyed a portion of the Bifrost Bridge, while she was already impaled by Dragonfang. Was powerful enough for Odin to not be able to kill her), likely higher. Higher with shields, bracelets and helmet (Is made of the same material than makes up her blades and is durable enough to withstand hits from Gungnir, and Dragonfang, both of which managed to pierce her torso) Stamina: Very high Range: Hundreds of meters via weapon manifestation Standard Equipment: Can manifest any weapon from her body- Necroswords, her helmet, daggers, spears, shields and the Bloodaxe. Mjolnir (formerly), the Eternal Flame Intelligence: Highly skilled fighter (Single-handedly slaughtered the Valkyries, fought with Thor and Valkyrie at the same time) and possesses some arcane knowledge about mystical artifacts. Excellent leader and conquered the Nine Realms along with Odin Weaknesses: The source of her power is connected to Asgard and only gets stronger the closer she is to it, would only die if Asgard is destroyed in Ragnarök. Her powers can be supressed by Odin's magic. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Weapon Manifestation:' Hela can manifest various weapons out of different parts of her body, though she would usually generate Necroswords, daggers, spears, and axes. These weapons are incredibly durable and sharp, enough to not only instantly kill the likes of the Warriors Three and Skurge, but also even pierce right through Thor's nigh-invulnerable body, with Hela thus gouging his right eye out with a Necrosword and pierce his back with a blade from her elbow. She also manifested the Bloodaxe, which she then gave to Skurge. While pursuing Thor and Loki through the Bifrost Bridge, Hela conjured a triangular shield on her forearm to take the impact of Thor's punch, causing it to break apart. Hela later launched oversize blades into a large gate to a secret cave where the fleeing Asgardians were hiding, allowed her to bring it down by pulling the blades down along with the gate *'Structure Manifestation:' Hela could manifest metallic, blade-like structures from the ground surrounding her, as seen when she attempted to prevent Loki's spaceship containing the Asgardians from launching from the doomed realm, and later when she attempted to gain elevation during her short battle with Surtur. *'Armor Manifestation:' After being freed by Odin's death, Hela was able to repair the damage to her clothing and make her headdress appear and disappear from her head. Her armor enhances her already tremendous durability and allows her to block strikes from weapons as powerful as Gungnir, which glanced off of her armor in a shower of sparks. Hela's cape is also highly durable as she was able to use it to block attacks from several Asgardian Skiffs. *'Necromancy:' Hela, as the "Goddess of Death", demonstrated being able to resurrect her allies, using a handful of flame from the Eternal Flame and tossing it against the ground to create a huge blast of green infernal energy. As such, she was able to revive her pet wolf Fenris and her Berserkers after discovering their corpses under Odin's Vault. She has ruled in the realm of Hel, where the souls of those who died without being honored are driven to. Feats: *Stomped the entire army of Asgard *Killed the entire squadron of Valkyries except one *Conquered entire civilizations along with Odin Others Notable Victories: Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Thanos' Profile (Base Thanos was used, fight took place on Asgard) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Necromancers Category:Earth Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Gods Category:Norse Gods Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Royal Characters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shield Users Category:Axe Users Category:Princesses Category:Queens Category:Blade Users Category:Military Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Tier 7